De-Kahnstructing Henry
De-Kahnstructing Henry is the eighteenth episode of King of the Hill Season 3, 53rd episode overall. The title is a reference to the 1997 Woody Allen film "Deconstructing Harry". Synopsis Kahn slowly drives his car down the alley, creeping up on Hank and his buddies as they sip their beers. Suddenly, he honks his horn, startling the men. After trading barbs with Hank, Kahn proudly announces that he received a new promotion. The following day, Kahn drops by Strickland Propane, where he announces that he is now a systems manager. He invites Hank to join him for a tour of his workplace, Composite Analysis Incorporated, and hints about a large propane contract. Hank accepts the offer. Once inside the building, Kahn warns Hank that anything he sees inside the company is strictly confidential in nature. He then steers Hank towards a giant hangar. He opens a glass display cabinet and removes a golf driver. After placing a ball on a range tee, Kahn hits a seemingly endless drive. Hank is greatly impressed. Kahn explains that the club is made of a resilient ceramic composite, once sought after by the U.S. Army. Hank then sets up a ball and takes a swing. An ecstatic look crosses his face as the ball disappears on the horizon. Moments later, Kahn admits that his company has no need for propane. Later, in the alley, Hank tells his friends about the club. Bill mentions the club to an Army general while giving him a haircut. A short time later, security guards enter Kahn's office and inform him that he is fired from his job for breaching his contract. Kahn tells Hank he lost his job because he leaked company secrets but Hank fires backs that it's Kahn's fault for telling him in the first place. Kahn claims that a severance package will take care of his family for quite some time. But at the unemployment office, Kahn discovers that the company does not have to make such payments, as Kahn violated his contract when he broke their confidentiality agreement. Later next morning, Hank and Kahn leave for work where Kahn boasts about getting a job in the "reprographics imaging industry", which in reality is taking a position at a photocopying store, but his belligerent attitude costs him his job. Desperate for cash, Kahn holds a lawn sale, placing many of his belongings on display. Dale attempts to buy a panda radio but Kahn gets angry and breaks it and tells everyone at the yard sale to leave. When Minh begins tutoring Bobby in Laotian, Bobby comes to Hank asking for 15 dollars in Laotian. Hank walks over to the Souphanousinphone residence to confront Kahn. But when he enters the kitchen, he realizes that Minh has been crying. She reveals that Kahn has been fired several times before from places like Orange County, Portland, and Mississippi. Minh tells him that her husband has no severance pay, and breaks into tears. Feeling sorry for the family, Hank decides to purchase ten Laotian lessons in advance. Insulted and humiliated, Kahn storms out of the house. Peggy blames Hank's "loose lips" for her neighbor's predicament. When she notices Minh struggling with some bags of trash, she sends Hank to help her out. Minh gratefully accepts his help--then takes advantage of Hank's generosity by asking him to perform chores around the house. When Peggy notices Hank at work, she becomes jealous and reminds her husband that they don't like the Souphanousinphones very much. One day, Hank sets off to the hardware store to pick up a compressor cable for Minh's refrigerator. During the trip, Hank notices Kahn's minivan parked outside Luly's. He discovers Kahn living out of the establishment's bathroom. Hank tells Kahn to go home and take care of his family but Kahn vows not to return home until he has found a new job that will make his family proud and that makes Hank feel jealous over. Hank tries to comfort Kahn saying that his old job was something that impressed him but doesn't fully understand Kahn's issue. He tells Hank that since he is Asian there is much more thats expected of him when it comes to work and that Hank would never fully understand that, he even admits that Hank is his best friend, much to Hank's surprise. A few days later, Kahn pulls up in front of his house driving a brand new car. Mihn is upset at him for being gone for so long and Kahn proudly announces that he found a new job in Houston. He tells Minh and Connie to pack their belongings, as they are moving at once. But Minh quashes the idea since they finally have a home where the community accepts them. She insists that Kahn make the three-hour commute. Kahn goes back boasting to Hank where he shows his gratitude. Hank plays along and lets Kahn feel proud of himself. When the Hills go back in for the night, Kahn silently thanks Hank for helping him. Credits * De-Kahnstructing Henry/Credits Other Languages *De-Kahnstructing Henry/Other Languages Quotes *De-Kahnstructing Henry/Quotes Stinger Quote Kahn: "Prepare your brain for razzle-dazzle!" Goof Kahn's van has a license plate reading "KINGKAHN". Trivia *We find out in this episode that the Souphanousinphones have lived in other U.S States, including California and Mississippi. *It's also noted that Houston is a 3 hour drive from Arlen. Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 3) Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki